ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Switch Theatre
Nintendo Switch Theatre' '''is a series of game card of the Nintendo Switch that contained bumpers, commercials, trailers, shorts and movies. They were developed by Majesco, though included some Video Game properties such as ''Pokémon, Mega Man and Sonic. The cartridges were highly criticized for their lack of high quality imaging, the small amount of space that could be featured on one cart, and the fact that if people wanted to watch it at home and on the road, they'd have to purchase two versions of the movie. The only movies that were released were surprisingly made by DreamWorks Animation, Disney, Illumination Entertainment, etc. and were CG/LA - High School Musical, Disney's Descendants, Toy Story, Cars, The Incredibles, Finding Dory, Wreck-It Ralph, Bolt, Home on The Range, Chicken Little, Shrek, Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda, How to Train Your Dragon, Trolls, Despicable Me, The Secret Life of Pets, among others. Unlike the regular Nintendo Switch game card, as they can only be played on a Nintendo Switch. and you can adjust the quality (4K, Ultra HD, among others), The Dimensions (1D, 2D, 3D, 4D, 5D, 6D, 7D, and more) or you can add your movie or short film. They were launched from November 2018 to the present. An enchanced, remastered and updated version, aimed at older fans called the Nintendo Switch Theatre XG, will be released in the Future. List of Movies *''A Boy Named Charlie Brown'' *''A Muppets Family Christmas'' *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' *''Aladdin'' (1992) *''Aladdin'' (2019) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017) *''Bolt'' *''The Brave Little Toaster'' *''The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' *''The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' *''A Christmas Carol'' *''Cars'' *''Cars 2'' *''Cars 3'' *''Charlotte's Web (1973) *''Chicken Little *''Chicken Run'' *''The Christmas Toy'' *''The Croods'' *''Despicable Me'' *''Despicable Me 2'' *''Despicable Me 3'' *''Disney's Descendants'' *''Disney's Descendants 2'' *''Disney's Descendants 3'' *''Dog City'' *''Down at Fraggle Rock: Behind the Scenes'' *''The Dragon That Wasn't (Or Was He?)'' *''Early Man'' *''The Elm-Chanted Forest'' *''Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas'' *''Epic'' *''The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show'' *''Ferdinand'' *''Frankenweenie'' *''Finding Dory'' *''Finding Nemo'' *''The Great Muppet Caper'' *''Henson's Place'' *''Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie'' *''High School Musical'' *''High School Musical 2'' *''High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' *''Horton Hears a Who!'' *''How to Train Your Dragon'' *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' *''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' *''Ice Age'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' *''Ice Age: Collision Course'' *''The Incredibles'' *''Incredibles 2'' *''Invader ZIM: Enter the Florpus'' *''Jack and The Beanstalk'' *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' *''Kung Fu Panda 3'' *''The Lego Movie'' *''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part'' *''The Lego Batman Movie'' *''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' *''The Lion King'' (1994) *''The Lion King'' (2019) *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Madagascar'' *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' *''Mary Poppins'' *''Mary Poppins Returns'' *''Meet the Robinsons'' *''Megamind'' *''Minions'' *''Miss Piggy's Hollywood'' *''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' *''Monsters, Inc.'' *''Monsters University'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''Muppet Classic Theater'' *''The Muppet Movie'' *''Muppet Treasure Island'' *''The Muppets'' *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''Muppets From Space'' *''The Muppets Go To The Movies'' *''Muppets Most Wanted'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' *''My Little Pony: The Movie'' (2017) *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw'' *''The Prince of Egypt'' *''Puss in Boots'' *''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' *''Rio'' *''Rio 2'' *''Rise of the Guardians'' *''Robots'' *''Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling'' *''The Secret Life of Pets'' *''The Secrets of the Muppets'' *''Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting'' *''Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird'' *''Shaun the Sheep Movie'' *''Shrek'' *''Shrek 2'' *''Shrek the Third'' *''Shrek Forever After'' *''Sing'' *''Smallfoot'' *''Snoopy Comes Home'' *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' *''The Song of the Cloud Forest'' *''The Tale of the Bunny Picnic'' *''Tales of Muppetland: The Frog Prince'' *''Tales of Muppetland: Hey Cinderella'' *''Tales of Muppetland: The Muppet Musicians of Bremen'' *''Tarzan'' *''Tarzan 2'' *''Toy Story'' *''Toy Story 2'' *''Toy Story 3'' *''Trolls'' *''Valiant'' *''Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' *''The Wild'' *''Winnie the Pooh (2011)'' *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1982 anime) *''Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Zootopia'' and more comming soon... Shorts Films *''Disney Shorts'' *''Pixar Shorts'' and more comming soon...